supermarioglitchy4fandomcom_es-20200214-history
Lista de Bloopers
Esta es una lista de los Bloopers de SuperMarioGlitchy 4. Los vídeos que no son bloopers se incluyen en la lista de vídeos. Temporada 1 (2011) 1. Super Mario 64 Bloopers Short: The Cake Is a Lie! | El Pastel es una Mentira! 2. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Dreams | Sueños. 3. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Flashbacks | Retrospectivas. 4. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Time Freeze | El Tiempo se Congela. 5. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Mario's Guide to Defeating Bowser | La Guía de Mario Para Derrotar a Bowser. 6. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Blooper Problems | Problemas de Blooper 7. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Just like Any Other Day | Justo Como Cualquier Otro Día 8. SM64, MK64, PM64 Bloopers: Quest for a Console | Búsqueda por una Consola 9. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Have you seen this Polygon? | Has visto este Polígono? 10. Paper Mario Bloopers: A Painful Day in the Paper World | Un Día Doloroso en el Mundo de Papel. 11. Mario Kart 64 Bloopers: An Adventurous Ride | Un Paseo de Aventura. 12. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: A Day Without Peach | Un Día Sin Peach. 13. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Darkness Takes Over | La Oscuridad Domina. 14. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Charming Peach | Encantando a Peach. 15. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Luigi's Payback | La Retribución de Luigi. 16. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: The Master of Fail Disguises | El Maestro de los Disfraces Fracasados. 17. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Mario Quits | Mario Renuncia. 18. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: A Random Day | Un Día Aleatorio. 19. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Losing Your N64 | Perdiendo tu N64 20. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Bowser the Unhappy Fat Turtle | Bowser la Gorda Tortuga Infeliz. 21. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Enter X | Entra X. 22. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: The Land that Never Was | La Tierra que Nunca Fue. 23. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: The Visitor | El Visitante. 24. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Account Loss | Perdida de Cuenta. 25. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Restoring Normality | Restaurando la Normalidad. 26. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Mario at the Olympic Games | Mario en los Juegos Olímpicos. 27. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Brother Wars | Guerras de Hermanos. 28. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Italian Kidnapping | Secuestro Italiano. 29. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Time Travel Tells | El Viaje en el Tiempo Cuenta. 30. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: The Blooper Competition | La Competición de Bloopers. 31. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: 4 Clones 1 Italian | 4 Clones 1 Italiano. 32. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Crime Time | Hora del Crimen. 33. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Scatman's Revenge | La Venganza de Scatman. 34. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: The Forgotten Door | La Puerta Olvidada. 35. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Bloopception | Bloopcepción. 36. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Mission for Peach | Misión para Peach 37. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Castle Jumping = Time Traveling = Zombies | Saltar del Castillo = Viaje en el Tiempo = Zombies. 38. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: HALL 9000 39. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Hide and Seek | Las Escondidas. 40. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: The Mystery of the Chest | El Misterio del Cofre. 41. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: WEEGEE Disease | La Enfermedad de WEEGEE. 42. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Race for the Golden Overalls | Carrera por los Overoles Dorados. 43. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Luigi and the Haunted Castle | Luigi y el Castillo Embrujado. 44. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Brother Battles | Batallas de Hermanos. 45. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: The Lost Gems - Part 1 | Las Gemas Perdidas - Parte 1. 46. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Toad Gold | Toad de Oro. 47. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: The Lost Gems - Part 2 | Las Gemas Perdidas - Parte 2. 48. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Super Hello Kitty Rollercoaster Tea Party 2!! 49. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: The Lost Gems - Part 3 | Las Gemas Perdidas - Parte 3. Temporada (2011/2012) 50. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: P-O-I-S-O-N-E-D Computer | Computadora E-N-V-E-N-E-N-A-D-A. 51. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: How Mario was Born | Como Nació Mario. 52. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Brother Love | Amor de Hermanos. 53. Super Mario 64 Halloween Special 2011 | Especial de Halloween 2011. 54. Super Mario 64 Shorts: Mario Takes the Idiot Test | Mario Toma la Prueba del Idiota. 55. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: War of the Fat Italians 2011 | Guerra de los Gordos Italianos 2011. 56. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: SMG4 VS SMG3. 57. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Operation G.A.Y. | Operación G.A.Y. 58. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: The SwitcherooOveralls | El CambioDeOveroles. 59. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Mini Italians | Mini Italianos. 60. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Awkward Weddings | Bodas Incomodas. 61. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: The Crazy Fighters | Los Peleadores Locos. 62. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: 99% Idiot | 99% Idiota. 63. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Crystal Funhouse | Casa de la Risa Cristalina. 64. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Hunt for the Hero's Clothes | Búsqueda de la Ropa del Héroe. 65. Super Mario 64 Christmas Special 2011 | Especial de Navidad 2011. 66. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Bowser and the Nightmare Stone | Bowser y la Piedra de Pesadillas. 67. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Rich Glitch | Falla del Rico. 68. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Orbical Adventures | Aventuras Orbecales. 69. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Wallets and Dinosaurs | Billeteras y Dinosaurios. 70. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Desert Head | Cabeza Desierto. 71. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: The Babysitters | Los Niñeros. 72. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Breaking Walls | Rompiendo Paredes. 73. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: The Mushroom Mafia | La Mafia Champiñon. 74. Super Mario 64 Short: Mii Channel Teleport | Teletransporto Canal Mii. 75. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Clone O' Mario | Clon O' Mario. 76. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Thugger Hugger | Abrazador de Matones. 77. Super Mario 64 Commercial: The SMG4 Weight Losers | Los Perdedores de Peso SMG4. 78. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Peachosal Love | Amor Peachosal. 79. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: A Murder Without Peach | Un Asesino Sin Peach. 80. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Party Rock Prisoners | Prisioneros Party Rock. 81. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: The Warrior and the Hobo | El Guerrero y el Vagabundo. 82. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: SMG3'S Plan to Destroy SMG4 cause he felt like it | El Plan de SMG3 para Destruir a SMG4 porque se le dio la gana. 83. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: World of Craftmine | Mundo de Craftmine. 84. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Mario's Guide to Defeat Bowser 2.0 | La Guía de Mario para Derrotar a Bowser. 85. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: The Lie that was the a Cake that is a Lie | La Mentira que fue el Pastel que es una Mentira. 86. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Ssenmodnar (1,000 Subs) | Ssenmodnar (1,000 Subscriptores). 87. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: 0% of Spaghetti | 0% de Espagueti. 88. Super Minecraft 64 Bloopers: Herobrine. 89. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: The Elevator | El Elevador. 90. Super Mario 64 Commercial: Join the Evil Side | Unete al Lado Malvado. 91. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: SMG4 Joins the YTR | SMG4 se Une al YTR. 92. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: The Imposter | El Impostor. 93. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Starman3 Gets 5,000 Subs! Starman3 Obtiene 5,000 Subscriptores. 94. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Chinese Elves and Gay Cashiers | Elfos Chinos y Cajeros Gay. 95. Super Minecraft 64 Bloopers: The Nether | El Nether. 96. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: The Monster | El Monstruo. 97. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: My Best Friend Slenderman | Mi Mejor Amigo Slenderman. 98. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: The Pink Problem | El Problema Rosa. 99. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Befriend the End | Ser Amigo del End. Temporada 3 (2012/2013) 100. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Ssenmodnar 2 (100th vid) | Ssenmodnar 2 (Vídeo 100). 101. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: War of the Fat Italians 2012 | Guerra de los Gordos Italianos 2012. 102. Super Mario 64 Halloween Special 2012 | Especial de Halloween 2012. 103. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Plumber Academy for Idiots | Academia de Fontaneros para Idiotas. 104. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Smart(ass) Mario | Mario Sabelotodo. 105. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Sup' Bro? | Que Onda Hermano?. 106. SM64: The Adventures of Mario and Luigi - Ep. 1 | Las Aventuras de Mario y Luigi - Ep. 1 107. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: President Toad Washington | Presidente Toad Washington. 108. Super Mario 64 Christmas Thing 2012 | Cosa de Navidad 2012. 109. SM64: The Adventures of Mario and Luigi - Ep. 2 | Las Aventuras de Mario y Luigi - Ep. 2 110. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: S.M.G. Club | Club S.M.G. 111. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: 99.5% Crazy | 99.5% Loco. 112. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Ssenmodnar 3 (10,000 Subs :D) | Ssenmodnar 3 (10,000 Subscriptores :D). 113. SM64: The Adventures of Mario and Luigi - Ep. 3 | Las Aventuras de Mario y Luigi - Ep. 3 114. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: A Lost Luigi | Un Luigi Perdido. 115. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Two Evil Friends | Dos Amigos Malvados. 116. SM64: Like a Bowser (Like a Boss Parody) | Como un Bowser (Parodia de Like a Boss). 117. SM64 A SM64 Fairytale - Part 1 | Un Cuento de Hadas SM64 - Parte 1 118. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: How to Make Spaghetti (20,000 subs) | Como Hacer Espaguet (20,000 subscriptores). 119. Super Mario 64 Boopers: Taken (Like an Idiot) | Tomado (Como un Idiota). 120. SM64: A SM64 Fairytale - Part 2 | Un Cuento de Hadas SM64 - Parte 2 121. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: The Swap | El Cambio. 122. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Da Glitch | La Falla. 123. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Ssenmodnar 4 (30,000 Soobs) | Ssenmodnar 4 (30,000 Soobscriptores). 124. The Wacky Wario Bros.: The Welcome Invitation | La Invitación de Bienvenida. 125. Super Mario 64 Short - Long Jump | Salto Largo. 126. SM64: A SM64 Fairytale - Part 3 | Un Cuento de Hadas SM64 - Parte 3 127. Sob Story: Tale of a Bob-omb | La historia de un Bob-omb. 128. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: The Mistery of the Missing White and Blue (40k Subs Special!!!) | El Misterio del Blanco y Azul Desaparecido (Especial de 40k subscriptores!!!). 129. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Castle Creepers | Creepers del Castillo. 130. SM64: A SM64 Fairytale - VFinal. 131. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Hotel Mario. 132. Super Mario 64 Short - Mario Swag. 133. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Spaghetti Law | La Ley del Espagueti. 134. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: YouTube Mario!? 135. 101 Ways for Mario to Die (The Right Way!) 50,000 Subs! | 101 Maneras de que Mario Muera (La Manera Correcta!) 50,000 Subscriptores! 136. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: A Trip to Teletubby Land | Un Viaje a la Tierra de los Teletubbies. 137. Retarded64: Mario Goes Shopping | Mario va de Compras. 138. Super Mario 64 Shorts - Bob-omache | Dolor de Bob-omstomago. 139. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Free Lunch for Mario | Almuerzo Gratis para Mario. 140. The (TOTALLY ACCURATE) Documentary of Mario | El (TOTALMENTE EXACTO) Documental de Mario. 141. Super Mario 64: The Movie - Trailer | Super Mario 64: La Película - Trailer. 142. The Wacky Wario Bros.: Wario's Treasure Hunting Time | La Hora de la Búsqueda del Tesoro de Wario. 143. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Ssenmodnar 5 (WAT O_O Edition) | Ssenmodnar 5 (Edicíon KHÉ O_O) 144. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Super Happy Magical Fun Fun Island | Super Isla Feliz Mágica Divertida Divertida. 145. Super Minecraft 64 Bloopers: Mineswap | Minecambio. 146. Retarded64: Retard Karts 101 | Karts Retardados 101. 147. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: War of the Fat Italians 2013 | Guerra de los Gordos Italianos 2013. 148. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Birthday Freakout | Desmadre de Cumpleaños. 149. Super Mario 64 Halloween 2013: Luigi's Retarded Mansion | La Mansión Retrasada de Luigi. 150. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: The Mario Parable. 151. Mushroom Wars: That Space Series? - Part 1 | La Guerra de los Champiñones: Esa Serie del Espacio? - Parte 1 152. Retarded64: Mario and the 1337 P0lice | Mario y la P0licia 1337. 153. Mushroom Wars: That Space Series? - Part 2 | La Guerra de los Champiñones: Esa Serie del Espacio? - Parte 2. 154. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: A Fungus Among Us | Un Hongo Entre Nosotros. 155. Mushroom Wars: That Space Series? - Part 3: THE DOWN OF WEEGEESTAR | La Guerra de los Champiñones: Esa Serie del Espacio? - Parte 3: LA CAÍDA DE LA ESTRELLAWEEGEE. 156. Christmas 2013: The 12 Idiots of Christmas | Navidad 2013: Los 12 Idiotas de Navidad. 157. SM64: Ssenmodnar 6 (New Year's Edition) | Ssenmodnar 6 (Edición de Año Nuevo). Temporada 4 (2014) 158. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: 2 Hands 1 Job | 2 Manos 1 Trabajo. 159. SM64: The Adventures of Mario and Luigi - Ep. 4 | Las Aventuras de Mario y Luigi - Ep. 4 160. A SM64 Parody: Bowser Cyrus - Wrecking Ball | Una Parodia SM64: Bowser Cyrus - Wrecking Ball. 161. SM64 Short: How to Make a Blooper (according to SMG4) | Como Hacer un Blooper (según SMG4). 162. SMG4'S CANDY VAN IS HERE! (T-shirts and Stuff) | LA VAN DE CARAMELOS DE SMG4 ESTA AQUÍ! (Camisetas y demás). 163. Retarded64: Mario and the Spaghetti Factory | Mario y La Fabrica de Espagueti. 164. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Two Great Friends! | Dos Grandes Amigos! 165. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Super Mario Attorney. 166. Guards N' Retards: The Butt Ninja | El Ninja Trasero. 167. WELCOME TO SMG4'S MAGICAL LAND OF RETARDEDNESS | BIENVENIDO A LA MÁGICA TIERRA DE RETRASADIDAD DE SMG4. (no se encuentra en la lista). 168. Super Pokeman 64 Bloopers: WELCOME TO POKEMANS! | BIENVENIDO A POKEMANS! 169. SM64: Ssenmodnar 6.64 (100k Special QNA Edition) | Ssenmodnar 6.64 (Especial de 100k Edición QNA). 170. Retarded64: A Dose of Dr. Mario | Una Dosis de Dr. Mario. 171. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: %99% Beroken | %99% Dezcompuesto. 172. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Bad Stars | Estrellas Malas. 173. APRIL FOOLS | DIA DE LOS INOCENTES. 174. Guards N' Retards: Pointy Things | Cosas Puntiagudas. 175. Super Pokeman 64 Bloopers: GYMS AND BADGES | GIMNASIOS Y MEDALLAS. 176. SM64 Bloopers: Cooking with Bowser and Mario! | Cocinando con Bowser y Mario! 177. The Wacky Wario Bros.: The Winning Ticket | El Boleto Ganador. 178. Retarded64: Mario Simulator | Simulador de Mario. 179. SM64 Bloopers: The Toadassass-ination | El Toadases-inato. 180. SM64: Ssenmodnar 7 (TOAST Edition) | Edición TOSTADA). 181. A SM64 Parody: Number 1 (Bob-omb Battlefield Remix) | Una Parodia SM64: Número 1 (Bob-omb Battlefield Remix). 182. SM64 Guides: Toadsworth's How to - Princess | El Como - Princesa de Toadsworth. 183. Sonic the Derphog: Eggventure (GET IT?!) | Huevoventura (LO ENTIENDES?!). 184. SM64: Meet the Mario | Conoce al Mario. 185. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Boil the Big Bully | Hierve al Gran Bully. 186. Guards N' Retards: Prisoners | Prisioneros. 187. Retarded64: Mario's Spageti Delivary | La Entrega de Espagueti de Mario. 188. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: SwagQuest | La Búsqueda del Swag. 189. Super Minecraft 64 Bloopers: Legend of Steve | La Legenda de Steve. 190. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Yoshrooms | Yoshongos. 191. SM64: Cooking with Bowser & Mario 2! Cocinando con Mario & Bowser 2! 192. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Spells n' Wiztards | Hechizos y' Magotardados. 193. SM64: Ssenmodnar 8 (150k Special) | (Especial de 150k). 194. SMG4 vs ALS Ice Bucket Challenge. 195. Retarded64: Mario for Hire | Mario de Alquiler. 196. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Who let the Chomp out? | Quien dejo salir al Chomp? 197. Sonic the Derphog: The Evilness of Eggman(?) | La Maldad de Eggman(?). 198. The Wacky Wario Bros.: Money Mayhem | La Locura del Dinero. 199. -SM64:- Tubby TV. 200. SM64: Mario in Real Life!? (200 Vid Special) | Mario en Vida Real!? (Especial de Vídeo 200). 201. Guards N' Retards: Swag Party Hostages | Rehenes de Fiesta de Swag. 202. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: The Visitor | El Visitante. 203. SM64: War of the Fat Italians 2014 (200k Special) | Guerra de los Gordos Italianos (Especial de 200k). 204. SM64: HalloWeegee Special 2014 | Especial de HalloWeegee 2014. 205. Retarded64: Freddy's Spaghetteria | La Espagueteria de Freddy. 206. Luigi Wants to Build a Snowman | Luigi Quiere Hacer un Muñeco. 207. SM64: Ssenmodnar 9 - Time Travel Edition | Ssenmodnar 9 - Edición Viaje en el Tiempo. 208. Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Problematic Pipe Problems | Problemas Problemáticos de Tuberías. 209. SM64: Meet the Steve. 210. SM64: Christmas 2014: The Bowser That Stole Christmas | El Bowser que Robo la Navidad. 211. SM64: The Retardness of 2014 | Lo Retardado de 2014. Temporada 5 (2015) 212. SM64 Bloopers: The Idea Block | El Bloque de Ideas. 213. SM64 Bloopers: Castle Royale | Castillo Royale. 214. Retarded64: Son of a Bowser | Hijo de Bowser. 215. SM64: Bad Star's Back! 300k Special | Las Estrellas Malas Volvieron! Especial 300k. 216. SM64 Tales: Thowmpin' and Whompin' | Thowmpeando y Whompeando. 217. Mario 64: Love for Luigi. (Valentine's Special) | Amor para Luigi. (Especial de San Valentin) 218. Mario 64: M. K. Nature Channel | Canal de Naturaleza M. K. 219. SM64 Bloopers: Smexy Soccer | Fútbol Rikolino. 220. Sonic the Derphog: The Item Brick | El Ladrillo de Objetos. 221. Ssenmodnar 10 (350k Apocalypse Special) | Ssenmodnar 10 (Especial Apocalipsis 350k). 222. Retarted64: Return of Freddy's Spaghettiria | El Retorno de la Espaguetiria de Freddy. 223. Guards N' Retards: Le Train Breach | Le Infracción du tren. 224. The Wacky Wario Bros.: Golfing for Gold | Golfeando por oro. 225. SM64 Bloopers: Can the Villager come out to Play? | Puede el Aldeano salir a Jugar? 226. SM64: The SMG4 QNA (400k Subs :D) | El QNA SMG4 (200k Subscriptores :D). 227. SM64 Bloopers: The Pirate Plumbers | Los Fontaneros Piratas. 228. Retarded64: The Toad, the Fat, and the Ugly | El Toad, el Gordo, y la Fea. 229. SM64 Bloopers: Shoot to the Observatory in the Sky | Disparate al Observatorio en el Cielo. 230. SM64: Meet the Luigi | Conoce al Luigi. 231. Retarded64: Princess Capturing Simulator | Simulador de Capturar Princesas. 232. SM64 Bloopers: The Hangover | La Resaca. 233. Mario Simulator Interactive! (500k Subscribers) | Simulador de Mario Interactivo! (500k Subscriptores). 234. SM64 Bloopers: Casino, Cards and Chaos | Casino, Cartas y Caos. 235. SM64: The Werid Ticking Sound (Parody) | El Raro Sonido de Tic (Parodia). 236. DerpTV: Super Fun Fun Gameshow | Programa de Juegos Super Divertido Divertido. 237. Retarded64: Revenge of Freddy's Spaghetteria | La Venganza de la Espagueteria de Freddy. 238. SM64 Bloopers: Shy Guy Showdown | El Enfrentamiento Shy Guy. 239. SM64: The BattleToads Justice Crew | La Tripulación de Justicia de los BattleToads. 240. Super Pokemans 64: Legendary Pokemon | Pokemon Legendario. 241. Sonic the Derphog: Egg and Peach | Egg y Peach. 242. SM64: War of the Fat Italians 2015 (600k Special) | Guerra de los Gordos Italianos 2015 (Especial de 600k).Categoría:Bloopers Categoría:Listas